


I Died For Everything

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon knew how Zach Salvatore came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Died For Everything

Damon Salvatore knew how his relative Zach Salvatore came to be.

  
Damon, as a human, was married. In 1859 his father Giuseppe had met a man named Robert Hyll, a doctor in what would one day become Atlanta, who had a nineteen year old daughter, Anastasia, who was to be married off.

  
He never did what his father told him to but Damon did indeed marry Ana.

  
It wasn’t because his father wanted the money he would come into if his eldest son were to marry off. It was because he actually fell for this girl.

  
You see Damon as a human was a kind gentle soul who only did outrageous things to get attention.

  
The blonde haired green eyed beauty became a challenge for him. She was unlike most women he had the pleasure of meeting. Ana had spunk, even in 1859, and she was willing to drag Damon on until he confessed his feelings for her.

  
Stefan, at twelve, had given him grief for this. “Oh brother I can not believe you fell for this girl’s lines.”

  
He hated to remember her because he had met and fell for Katherine.

  
Once he had turned he knew that Katherine compelled him also, just like his brother insisted, but he couldn’t let that be said out loud.

  
He would never let it be known that he left a wife behind because of what a stupid vampire did to him.

  
When Damon died at twenty-four he left behind a wife but also a son.

  
Sullen Mancuso Salvatore was only two years old at the time of his father’s death. When Damon had a choice to live or die he chose to die but his brother forced him to live and with that he could never see his family again.

  
Which is the main reason he hated Zach Salvatore.

  
All the times he would come “home” to the boarding house Zach would call Stefan, “Uncle Stefan”, and he merely got to be called Damon.

  
He definitely knew the reason for this.

  
Zach was Damon’s great-great-great something grandson.

  
Did you ever wonder how the Salvatore family knew about what Stefan and Damon were turned into?

  
After Damon turned he went home to see his wife and son. Ana was crushed when she saw what her husband had become. Damon remembers that she even called him a monster.  
All he wanted was to turn her so they could be together forever but he also had a son to think about.

  
In the end Damon watched his family drift away.

  
Ana lived as a widow until she was thirty.

  
Sullen married and started a family.

  
Both always kept vervian on them.

  
Damon Salvatore had to let go of the people he loved only to in the end kill the last person in the line of the Salvatore’s. 


End file.
